The invention relates to a loud speaker group in which a plurality of loud speakers are equipped with joints on their front sides and, on their back sides, are each equipped with a mount for connectors with which the individual loud speakers can be connected to one another with adjustable spacing.
One such loud speaker group is known from WO 02067243. It is used in large halls or open-air theaters in order to provide greatly amplified sound to large audiences. Since such large events occur only occasionally and the artists who are appearing at them like to bring their own loud speaker systems, the loud speaker systems must be assembled and disassembled for each event, which is no small task for the stagehands, because each of the loud speaker boxes that form a loud speaker group weighs so much that it is difficult for a single worker to carry it. However, the main difficulty for the stagehands is comprised in that the loud speaker boxes that are to be coupled to one another are very difficult to couple to one another on the ground because they must be coupled in front very close to one another, but their back sides must be spaced apart so that the loud speaker group attains its arched configuration, which is required for providing sound to large crowds. The stagehands make use of some tricks in order to accomplish this difficult task.
Known from DE 10 2005 022 869 A1 is a connecting device on loud speaker boxes that comprises hooks, each attached on both sides of each loud speaker box, which, when the loud speaker boxes that are connected by joints on their front sides are lifted, hook into pins inserted in a hole grid on the back side of the loud speaker boxes therebehind, creating in this first work step a force-fit connection, and then, in a second work step to be performed manually, securing pins that the hooks pass through must be secured in the hole grid, which then creates a positive fit. This securing work must be performed manually. A trained technician is required for this work. Because of this securing that is effected with the securing pins, lifting the loud speaker group into its working position disposed beneath the concert hall roof is very labor-intensive and time-consuming, because the lifting must be interrupted as each loud speaker box or partial group of loud speaker boxes is lifted from the ground in order to fasten the hooks in the connecting position by manually inserting the aforesaid securing pins. None of the securing pins must be forgotten. When disassembling the loud speaker group, disassembly efforts are again hampered because it is necessary to remove the securing pins manually.
The invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior art. It is the object of the invention to facilitate the work of the stagehands in that the loud speaker boxes can be placed on flat ground adjacent to one another, initially positioned provisionally connected to one another spaced apart as desired so that once they are lifted to their working location they drop automatically into their operating position, spaced as desired, due only to the effects of gravity, and are simultaneously and automatically fastened and simultaneously secured there by a pin snapping in.